


I Love You From My Head, To-ma-toes

by Theozzzdorezzz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gendered Chara, Gendered Frisk, Genders of characters depend on the one shot, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, NSFW, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Yaoi, Yuri, also some SFW, charisk, i think, in other words they'll change, my friend says that's what I do best at, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theozzzdorezzz/pseuds/Theozzzdorezzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charisk one shots! Above and underground. </p><p> </p><p>Genders of Chara and Frisk will change, depending on the story.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy! And please do send requests! I'll try my best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> So I'm trash for Charisk.
> 
>  
> 
> ...Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, for people who read 'The Immortal Ideal' (and thank you for that), I'm going to go on a pretty long hiatus. I just don't feel interested in the story anymore, and the writing there feels cheesy and rushed. So I'm really sorry, but I want to actually enjoy what I'm writing.
> 
>  
> 
> Chara wonders why Frisk isn't home yet, and the answer becomes far more terrifying than she had expected.
> 
> Warnings : Rape, Murder

**_ Late At Night (Female Frisk And Chara) _ **

 

 

 

Chara let out a sigh, shifting her body non-stop as she laid on the couch.

 

 _Damnit, why isn’t Frisk home already?_ She thought to herself. It had already been 10:30 p.m, and Grillby should have already released her thirty minutes before. Chara had a sudden thought come up in her head, one that made her blood boil with rage.

 

Had she gone to Sans’ place _again_?

 

Chara got off the couch in a near instant. She quickly changed into black shorts and a long sleeved shirt, roughly snatching her keys and jacket from the dining table, and rushing out the house as quickly as she could. As she walked her way out of her apartment, she started picturing all the ways she would beat the crap out of Sans if she caught him _smooching_ her _girlfriend_ again.

 

Chara had almost tried to _kill_ Sans when it first happened. It had been quite late and Chara had unknowingly decided to check on the skelebros’ house to see if she had actually been there.

 

She had been surprised when she had seen Frisk there.

 

She had been even more surprised when she had seen her lips on someone else’s other than _hers_.

 

 

 

Saying that she had been ‘pissed’ would be an _understatement_.

 

 

 

Chara had gone absolutely _hysterical_ , so much so that she had screamed at the top of her lungs as she pinned the skeleton on the floor, swinging her hands frenzily at his face. Frisk had tried to pull Chara away, to no avail, though she had already kinda known that. After all, an angry Chara is a ‘gonna fuck you up’ Chara.

 

Although Frisk had already explained that she hadn’t been cheating on her, and that Sans had just ‘kissed her suddenly and teleported her to his house on the spot’, Chara still hadn’t gotten over the entire ordeal yet. In fact, it made her even madder to think that Sans would kiss Frisk in such an impulsive manner. Shaking away all of her thoughts, Chara then focused on the dark pathway ahead of her, cursing at how late it was.

 

 

 

After passing by a few stalls which she easily recognized (Muffet’s Bakery and Papyrus’ Spaghetti), she finally reached Grillby’s, the place where Frisk worked. She saw as the bar glowed brightly in the dark night, with a few monsters and humans inside enjoying its famous burgers and fries.

 

But there was no Frisk.

 

 _I fucking knew she wasn’t in here! Oh my fucking god if she’s at his house…_ Chara quickly tried to stop those ‘I wanna fuck you up’ thoughts in her head. _Maybe I’m just jumping to conclusions. I should ask Grillby where she went. I mean, who knows?_

 

 

 

“I don’t know where she went,” The fire bartender responded. “I released her thirty minutes ago, and then she just left without telling me where she was going. Not like she needed to any-“

 

“U-Um, yeah, o-okay.” Chara quickly cut off, trying her damnedest to not let her anger show to the bartender, who was probably just an innocent bystander of the _crime_. “I really gotta go now, see ya.” With that, she stormed out of the bar.

 

 

This time, as she stomped her way towards the skelebros’ house, she didn’t stop her thoughts.

 

 

Oh, she was _so_ going to give that smiley trashbag a piece of her mind.

 

 

Chara had been so lost in her thoughts that she had almost not heard the sounds of shuffling and muffled groans. When she had first heard it, she quickly dismissed it, thinking that it was just the wind or her mind playing tricks on her. But, when she heard it the second time, this time _louder_ , she knew something was _definitely_ wrong.

 

She would have actually ignored it, if it _hadn’t_ sounded like Frisk.

 

Chara followed where the sound had been coming from, soon finding herself close to a dark alley. Though she couldn’t see what was going on there, the sounds were definitely much clearer.

 

“Hey…I said you might enjoy it…not like you had to…”

 

“N-no……s-stop…”

 

The fear and terror in that voice made Chara cringe inwardly, and it had definitely belonged to Frisk.

 

Then…what…

 

…What the hell was happening to her?

 

She gingerly made her way towards her left, where the alley was. As she got closer, she could make out a few shadows, two standing while another two…lying down?

 

It made her want to get there faster.

 

Chara quickened her pace, soon making a left turn into the dark alley.

 

 

 

She didn’t know if she regretted wanting to reach there faster _or_ wasting time to just reach there in the first place.

 

 

Frisk was bruised, beaten, _stripped_ , **_crying_**.

 

 

There were burly-looking men, all with _hungry_ and _lustful_ looks, staring down at her broken body.

 

 

_And there was one of them **on** her._

And Chara…

 

 

…She  **s n a p p e d.**

 

 

 

Chara dashed forward, immediatey letting the knife on her hand plunge into one of the men’s stomach.

 

 

They all turned to face her, shock and confusion written all over their expressions.

 

 

Before the other man closest to her knew it, he was limp on the floor, a hole punctured in his neck.

 

 

The third one had regained his senses and proceeded to fight back. He struggled to pull the gun out of his back pocket, but before he could do so the girl grabbed the knife by the blade, throwing it at his head. The next moment, he fell on his back, knife protruding from his skull.

 

 

 

And then there was one more.

 

The one who had tried to damage what was _hers_.

 

Now he was up on his feet, glaring at Chara  with hateful eyes, his pants zipped back up.

**And she wanted to make sure he regretted _ever_ zipping them down.**

 

She sprung forward, but a kick to her stomach immediately stopped her, sending her back.

 

“YOU BITCH!”  The man roared out as he pinned Chara on the ground, pounding his fists on her. She struggled wildly, thrashing around to break free, but all her attempts proved futile. His rage filled look suddenly shifted to a hungry one, and he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling them upwards, exposing her stomach and her…

 

…her breathing hitched. Memories she had suppressed for so long started flooding back into her head to haunt her, her courage and anger from before completely gone, and she found herself at the man’s mercy. She wanted- no _needed_ someone to get the man off her.

 

_Please…someone…_

_Anyone….h-help me…_

 

Hyperventilation consumed her lungs as the man thrust his hips onto her clothed entrance.

 

_Anyone… **please** …_

 

 

A high-pitched scream suddenly filled the air.

 

 

The man was then violently knocked off you, and you finally found the ability to breathe normally again. You cracked an eye open and saw Frisk standing there, panting heavily, a wooden bat in her hands.

 

Chara quickly tried to push herself up, but found herself right back on the ground, her body being pushed down by a great weight.

 

Frisk’s sobs echoed through the air, her arms tightly wrapped around Chara, holding her like a lifeline. Chara struggled, but soon freed her hands enough to take her jacket off, wrapping it around her girlfriend to cover her. Once that had been done, she hugged Frisk back, whispering soothing words into her ear. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here. Just let it all out…”

 

Time passed, and her sobs and breathing gradually became slower and calmer, soon reduced to only sniffles. Now calmer, Frisk then raised her head from Chara’s shoulder, and gasped in shock as she saw her girlfriend's face, her cheeks bruised, and small droplets of blood running down her mouth and nose.

 

“Y-You’re hurt…” Frisk blurted out as she raised a hand to caress Chara’s cheek, causing her to wince. She immediately pulled back , as if she had touched fire, guilt written all over her face. “I-It’s…” Sobs began to rise in her throat. “I-Its all m-my f-f-fault…”

 

Chara gently grabbed her chin, pulling her face up to look at her in the eyes. “It’s not your fault. It really isn’t.” Seeing her unconvinced face, Chara suddenly asked, “Do you feel like you’ve lost your honour?”

 

Frisk looked at her confused, and Chara gave a stern look. “When did you put your honour in your vagina? It is _that_ guy there,” She pointed the man closest to them. “It is _that_ guy who lost his damned honour, not you. So please, don’t feel sorry.”

 

Frisk just stared at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded. Chara then pulled her body close to her, and freed one hand to dig her pocket for her phone. “I’m calling the ambulance. Just relax, okay? I’ll be here for you.”

 

She suddenly felt Frisk’s lips on hers, shocking her, though she did nothing to stop it. “T-Thank you, thank you so much…” She mumbled as she pulled away, resting her head on Chara’s shoulder.

 

 

 

Chara then smiled to herself, no longer worried about Sans anymore.

 

 

 


	2. Reward (Male Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has finally come home, and Chara wants to try something new with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I 've been having a shitload of tests lately, so I hadn't been able to write so much.
> 
> Nonetheless, here's some smut!
> 
> Warnings : Smut

**_ Reward (Male Version) _ **

**__ **

 

 

Chara shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying his best to sleep _alone_ on the king-sized bed.

 

_Shift_

_Shift_

_Shift shift shift_

 

“Oh god damnit!”

 

Chara lifted himself off to sit on the edge of the bed, letting out a huff. _How long had Frisk been gone?_ He thought to himself. _A week? Oh god, he had been away for an entire fucking week?!_

 

He let out a groan of exasperation, checking the clock to see that it was still 11:30p.m. _Damnit, how long could this night get?_

 

Chara missed everything about his lover. The way he smiled, the way he talked, the way he flirted with him (unless he did it with someone else, then the entire world is fucked) the way he…Chara just loved _everything_ about him.

 

And the fact that they had to be separated from each other for such a long time…it saddened him.

 

No – it nearly drove him _mad_.

 

Chara let out a groan as he thought about Frisk, oblivious to the bedroom door opening behind him.

 

 

 

A weight.

 

Chara felt a weight on the bed.

 

He had first ignored it despite his suspicions, thinking that it was just his own imaginations. But then the weight got heavier, _closer_ …

 

And he started to wonder who it would be.

 

Could it…could it _actually_ be…

 

No, _no_ way…

 

Chara had been so lost in thought until he felt the weight directly behind him, their breath on his ear.

 

_“Miss me?”_

 

He whipped his head around and gasped.

 

“Sugar!”

 

 

 

Frisk chuckled as he was tackled down on the bed by his boyfriend, who was nuzzling his head on his neck.

 

“My god, I’ve missed you so much!” Chara pretty much _squealed,_ pulling away from Frisk’s neck to face him. “What took you so long?”

 

“Sorry.” He responded. “Had a lot of paperwork, had a really hard time to talk to the human officials about monster rights, just...” Frisk let out an exhausted sigh. “Just had humans being difficult to convince in general.”

 

Chara’s blood was boiling as he heard the resignation in Frisk’s voice. Humans had already caused so much trouble for him and the monsters, why couldn’t they just give them a _break_?

 

As if he had read Chara’s mind,  Frisk reached out a hand to caress his cheek, immediately pulling him out of his negative thoughts. “Don’t worry, it’s all been settled. “ He reassured, and Chara couldn’t help but smile as he heard his soothing voice.

 

Curious, Chara then pulled further away to take in Frisk’s outfit. It was a rather casual one, jeans, and a hoodie, just the way Chara liked it. _Probably must’ve changed out of the suit on the way home_ , he thought.

 

“Anyway…” Frisk then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “I think I have a rough idea of what you want right now…”

 

The way his voice became deep, so welcoming, so enticing…It made Chara _hungry_.

 

He pressed his lips against Frisk’s, his tongue making its way to meet the other. As they did, they began to wrap around, desperate to feel each other’s touch, sending a wave of electricity down Chara’s spine.

 

His hands roamed and soon found Frisk’s wrists, grabbing them and raising them above his head, causing both their cheeks to turn hot.

 

“C-Chara…” Frisk whined. The way he looked, the way he looked so _vulnerable_ …

 

It made Chara’s mind go _wild_.

 

He held Frisk’s wrists with one hand, the other gently roaming around his body. It moved to the hem of his sweatshirt, moving under it, allowing Chara to revel in the soft expanse of his stomach.

 

“You’ve been gone for too long, Sugar…” He purred into Frisk’s ear, causing him to shiver. “I think I deserve _another_ type of reward…”

 

Frisk’s eyes went wide as he felt Chara’s hand move up, twirling with one of his nipples. He involuntarily moaned, completely new to this feeling. Chara soon slid his other hand under as well, using both his hands to play around with his nipples, and Chara felt his lips tug upwards as more gasps and moans were forced out of his lover. He then twirled and squeezed harder, and although Frisk had first whimpered and groaned in pain, they were soon turned to that of pleasure.

 

Chara then pulled his hands away Frisk’s chest, and chuckled as he heard him whine due to the sudden feeling of emptiness. “C-Chara please…”

 

“Huh? What is it, Frisky? I didn’t quite catch that.” Chara teased, pushing Frisk over the edge.

 

“P-please…d-don’t stop…” He stammered out, panting. _Oh, if only he knew…_

 

_Well, not like he wouldn’t for long._

 

Chara moved his hand, passing through his lover’s jeans and boxers, grabbing hold of his throbbing member, causing his cheeks to turn a darker shade of red.  He then began to move his hand up and down rapidly, stroking it hard, Frisk grabbing a pillow so as to cover his red face. Chara only grinned wider, grabbing the pillow and tossing it aside. “No, I _want_ to see you _writhing_ under me.” He growled, sending another wave of electricity up Frisk’s spine.

 

  Chara’s strokes were hard and fast, each of them forcing out loud erotic moans from Frisk, pushing him closer and closer. _Everything_ around him ; Chara lustful expression, the hand between his legs, the dim light – it was all just screaming for him to release.                    

 

“C-Chara, I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” Before he could even finish his sentence, Chara shushed him with a finger, a wide grin plastered on his face. Frisk would’ve been _afraid_ instead of _downright turned on_ if not for his ecstasy-filled mind.

 

“That’s right.” Chara said, suddenly grabbing his lover’s hips and flipping him around to lie on his stomach. Frisk could then feel a hand on the hem of his jeans, slowly bringing them down.

 

Frisk’s eyes widened like they had never before, finally realizing what the reward Chara was _truly_ craving for. The fact that it was their _first_ time scared and excited him at the same time.

 

For Chara, it was also his first time being able to clearly see his lover’s eyes. They were blue bright orbs that glowed in the dark, and _god_ Chara would be lying if he said they weren’t the most _beautiful_ pair of eyes in the _entire_ damned earth.

 

Chara pulled Frisk’s jeans all the way to his thighs, exposing his bare ass. Chara grinned wider as he grabbed them both and squeezed them tightly, earning a whimper. “C-Chara…please be gentle…” Frisk pleaded.

 

Chara then pulled his pants down as well, positioning his now exposed member to his lover’s hole, a gasp escaping from his throat.

 

“Today Frisk…” Chara leaned forward on Frisk’s back, his breath right next to Frisk’s ear.

 

“I wanna hear you **scream**.”

 

And he pushed in.

 

Frisk _did_ scream. Out of utter pleasure and pain. He could feel Chara’s member sheathing all the way into him, and a hand grabbing and stroking on his rod as well. Chara then pulled out, leaving Frisk an empty feeling in his stomach,

 

Only for him to _ram it back again._

 

Chara found himself moaning as well and he entered Frisk. His lover’s member felt so hard on his hand, and his hole so tight as his member thrust through him. Chara then nibbled hard on Frisk’s shoulder, drawing blood, cleaning  it with his tongue. There would definitely be a hickey left, but Frisk could barely even notice or even give a damn.

 

In fact, he was crying out and _sobbing_ loudly, completely overwhelmed by pleasure. Chara’s hard thrusts, his hard strokes, his nibbles on his shoulder, they were all _so much._

 

It wasn’t long before he let out a loud scream, completely releasing his load on the bed.  Chara had released as well, groaning as he filled his lover’s hole with his seed. He soon pulled out completely, leaving Frisk to lie limp on the bed, some of Chara’s load still leaking out from his hole.

 

“C-Chara…” Frisk could barely speak at this point. “T-that…that w-was amazing…”

 

“Yeah…” Chara moved up on the bed, pulling Frisk closer to him. “That _was_ …”

 

“Yeah, even if humans are douches, I guess they _are_ pretty good to fuck, huh?” Frisk laughed off.

 

“ _No_.” Chara suddenly grabbed Frisk’s chin, pulling it up for both their eyes to meet. Chara had a serious expression, but Frisk watched in awe as it melted into a warm (and somewhat cheeky) smile.

 

 

_“Only you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing a female version, and I'll try to upload as soon as possible!


	3. Reward (Female Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finally comes home, and Chara wants to try something new.
> 
> FEMALE VERSION yayyy
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings : Smut

 

**_ Reward (Female Version) _ **

 

 

Chara shifted.

 

And shifted.

 

And shifted.

 

And _shifted_.

 

Her face was pulled to a grimace. “Don’t _think_ about it, just sleep…” She whispered to herself, pressing her face hard on the pillow, trying her best to keep her cool.

 

“Just don’t think about it…just don’t think about it…”

 

“Just…”

 

“Don’t…”

 

“Just…Oh GOD _DAMNIT_!”

 

She pushed herself off the bed roughly off the bed with a huff, swinging her legs out to get into a sitting position.   _How long had it been since Frisk was gone? Five days? A week?_ _God, it felt like **months**._

 

Chara hugged herself with her arms, feeling empty without her _sugar_ by her side. Before she knew it, she was drowned in the thoughts of her lover, despite all her previous attempts to block them out.

 

 She missed everything about Frisk, her kind soul, her cute voice, her peachy cheeks, her hair that flowed gracefully as the wind blew against it, _her slim curves, her soft breasts…_

 

To Chara, she was the _definition_ of _beauty_.

 

And to have that away from her, it was _beyond_ saddening.

 

Chara turned her head to the clock. Perhaps it was around morning already, and she could get up from the bed to prepare for the day–

 

11:30 p.m.

 

Only _thirty minutes_ since she had  last slept.

 

Chara let out a frustrated groan, slapping her hands on her face. _How long could this damned night get?_

 

She slumped her shoulders, lost in her thoughts about her girlfriend, barely even noticing the door slowly opening.

 

 

 

_Thump_

 

There was a sound.

 

Chara tensed at first. _Was there someone there? Nah, it’s way too late already._ She then dismissed the sound as her own imagination, letting herself get lost in her thoughts again.

_Thump thump_

 

the sound got _louder_.

 

 _Wait…what?_ Chara started to think that the sounds she had heard wasn’t her imagination at all, and feeling of dread started to crawl up on her. Was there someone behind her? A _burglar_?

 

“Perhaps I should take a look…” She whispered to herself, getting ready to turn her head to whatever the hell was behind her. She clenched her fists tight. Oh, if it was a burglar, she’ll…

 

…She’ll beat the fucking shit out of him but _not kill him_ or else she would get her shit slapped.

 

Chara whipped her head behind.

 

 

But the only thing in her sight was the door, slightly opened, like it (probably) was before.

 

 

Chara furrowed her eyebrows, completely confused. _What the hell?_ She was sure she had heard someone behind her, hell she even _felt_ something on the bed. _Man, maybe not having Frisk by my side really is driving me crazy…_ She thought to herself as she began to turn her head back around—

 

 

Eyes.

 

 

Two brown, _glowing_ in the _damned dark_ , eyes.

 

 

The way they looked at her, it was right in between ‘ _adorable’_ and ‘ _fucking terrifying._ ’

 

 

 Either way, Chara still jerked back, screaming.

 

 

She squealed as she felt her back landing on the bed roughly due to the sudden jump. What the hell was that?! A ghost? A demon? Were they here to claim her soul or _torture_ her?! Or—

 

Giggling.

 

Whatever was in front of you…was fucking _giggling_.

 

But…they sounded so… _familiar_.

 

_Could it— Could it actually be—_

 

Chara gasped audibly as her vision became clear.

 

“ _Miss_ me?” Frisk said in a teasing voice.

 

Chara didn’t even think twice before she tackled the girl in front of her.

 

“SUGAR!”

 

 

 

“Wow, you miss me _that_ much, huh? I’m flattered.” Frisk laughed out, Chara hugging onto her like a lifeline, not willing to let go. No, she’ll _never_ let her go. _Ever_ again.

 

“I’ve missed you so _so_ much…” Chara murmured, her face pressed onto Frisk’s shoulder. She suddenly pulled away, glaring at her lover with an angry pout. “Why did it take you so _long_?”

 

“I’m sorry, Chara.” Frisk apologized, her smile slowly draining away. “I’ve had to deal with a lot of problems lately. Y’know…humans being all afraid and angry and _stuff_. It took us a _really_ long time just to convince the human officials about monster rights, but even _then_ the people are _still_ unhappy…” She let out a sad sigh as she finished, and Chara could feel her heart crack as she heard how resigned it had sounded, her pout softening. Damnit, why did she have to sound so accusing?! Of _course_ it wasn’t Frisk’s fault she came home late, it was those _damned_ humans, with them and their stupid fears and excuses! When could they just give her and the monsters a fucking _break_?!

 

As if she could read her mind, Frisk placed a hand to caress Chara’s cheek, and she immediately became putty in her hands, the angry gaze she had from before melting away. “Don’t worry about it, okay? It’s all fine and well now.” Her arms suddenly wrapped around Chara’s neck, a sly grin plastered on her face. “Besides, I think I know what you want right now…”

 

 _Oh, the things you do to me._ Chara thought to herself as she moved her lips to meet Frisk’s. God, she _missed_ them.

 

Her tongue immediately began pushing through both of their lips, demanding entrance. Frisk complied, allowing both muscles to meet and wrap around each other. She moaned out as their kiss got deeper, and _damn_ did Chara miss _those_ too.

 

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each other’s embrace and kiss, before Chara pulled away, taking in Frisk’s appearance. She was in her usual outfit – A purple sweater and brown shorts. Simple, but _cute_.                                                        

 

Oh, but don’t even get Chara _started_ on Frisk’s _face_.

                                                                                                       

Calling it as red as a tomato would be a damned _understatement_. Her cheeks looked like they had been burned by _lava_ , and whines could be heard coming from her mouth. “ _Chara_ …”

 

“Yes, Frisk?” She said teasingly. “You called me, sugar?”

 

“Chara!” Frisk right out _squealed_ , the arms around Chara’s neck squeezing tighter. “D-don’t stop…”

_Oh, if only Frisk knew what was about to come._

_Well, not like she wouldn't for long._

 

 

 

“You’ve been away for _far_ too _long_ , Sugar…” Chara purred into Frisk’s ear, sending shivers up her spine. “Today, I want to try something _different_ …” Her hands started roaming around her lover’s body, moving to her waist. She then bent her head down, moving towards…

 

Frisk’s breathing hitched as she felt teeth softly nibbling on the sweet spot of her neck, a wave of electricity being sent up her spine. Gasps and moans could be heard as Chara began biting and licking her sweet spot tenderly, her face growing hotter and hotter, and a tingling sensation reverberating from her core. She then felt a hand moving from her waist, moving past her shorts and panties, stopping on her already wet folds.

 

“Already wet for me, Sugar?” Chara teased, Frisk only replying with a moan. She then began rubbing circles around her clit, her arousal being raised to great levels. Frisk soon felt a finger inside her, exploring her lips, breathy moans escaping from her throat. Three more fingers were inserted, exploring all over her entrance, forcing out long and loud cries from her.

 

 

As Chara rubbed and rubbed, Frisk could feel herself closer, and _closer_ to the edge.

 

 

The feeling…it was driving her **_crazy_**.

 

 

“C-Chara…I’m…I’m g-gonna… _I’m gonna_ …” She was shushed as Chara placed a finger on her lips, a mischievous grin on her face. “ _Ah, ah, ah_ …Not _yet_.”

 

She then reached out for the hem of Frisk’s shorts, tugging them down with her panties, throwing them aside. Chara then spread her legs wide, moving her head down to her now exposed entrance.

 

Frisk let out a loud yelp as she felt her lover’s tongue, moving _faster_ and _deeper_ into her entrance than _ever before_. Chara also reached out a hand to her breasts, kneading them and twirling around with her nipples. Her moans became louder and more erratic, to the point that tears were falling from her cheeks, the pleasure _overwhelming_ her.

 

“C-Chara…” She moaned her name out, Chara licking harder in response. “O-Oh god…C-Chara…I’m…”

 

“That’s right, Frisky.” Chara purred, her eyes set on Frisk’s half-lidded ones. **“Come for me.”** She then licked her sweet spot one more time, and that was enough to push her over.

 

“CHARA!!”  She screamed, releasing. With her tongue still inside Frisk, Chara lapped all of her lover’s wetness into her throat, it tasting like…strawberries?

 

Frisk was panting, the tears on her face already dried. “Oh, _fuck_ _me_ …” She breathed out, earning an amused look.

 

“Aw man, _again_?” Chara replied mock-tiredly. Frisk groaned out, though a smile was clearly present on her face. “God _damnit_ Chara, you didn’t let me finish…”

 

The two girls just giggled and laughed together, until they both slept in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What else should I write next? Please give suggestions below :P I'll try my best to satisfy them.


	4. Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk wants the genocide runs to stop, and Chara wants a special favour in exchange.
> 
> Warnings : Non-con elements, Attempted Rape, Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was mostly based off one of Noahxica's pictures on tumblr and like my friends and I found it rather intriguing so yeah 
> 
> The picture by Noahxica : http://notoxicah.tumblr.com/image/139983830557
> 
> Noahxica's blogs : notoxicah.tumblr.com (NSFW), noahxica.tumblr.com

 

**_ Condition _ **

 

 

Frisk found herself kneeling down in the familiar dark void, the only form of light being the soul that pulsed brightly on her chest.

 

 

How…how many times had she been here already?

 

 

No… _too_ _many_ times already. She _lost count_.

 

 

When…when would the killing _end_?

 

 

 

 

She looked around, easily finding Chara, whose back was facing her. His hand that wasn’t holding the bloody knife was hovering over the yellow RESET button, getting closer to it. _No, no! Not again! No more!_

 

“Chara, d-don’t!” Frisk cried stretching out her hand, her throat slightly hoarse from the lack of using it. He turned around to face her, giving her an amused look.

 

“S-Stop? _Stop_?” He moved closer to get on her level, squatting down. “No Frisk, I’m _not_ going to stop. This is way too fun to stop, hell these degenerates can’t even land a _single hit_ on me, so what _pain_ is there for _you_ to worry about eh?” He moved until his face was only inches from hers, and she could barely move a muscle from the fear building up in her chest. “Eh? C’mon tell me right now. Why _should_ I stop?”

 

Frisk just sat there, unable to let out a single sound.

 

“Got nothing to say? Well then, there’s no reason for me to stop!” Chara quickly got up, the yellow button appearing in front of him again.

 

“NO!” Frisk screamed, jumping forward to grab Chara’s hand. He tried to tug it away, but was surprised when he found her grip rather strong. “P-Please no more! Don’t kill them anymore! I’ll—I’ll do anything!” She fell to her knees, head down as tears rolled from her eyes. “ _Please_ …no _more_ ….”

 

“Hmmm…” Chara placed a hand on his chin, looking off the distance as if lost in thought. “What _can_ you do for me in exchange?” Seconds felt like hours as Frisk sat there, waiting to hear what he would say. An idea seemed to have popped up in his mind, as he suddenly grabbed her chin roughly, a grin plastered on his face. “Heh, I supposed there is _one_ way…”

 

 _Yes!_ Frisk thought to herself, slightly relieved. _Anything, **anything** to end this madness_ —

 

**Wham!**

 

 

 

 

When Frisk had gotten back to her senses, she was shocked to find herself pinned to the ground.

 

Chara was hovering over her, the grin on his face making her feel uneasiness like never before. That _look_ …it made her feel more afraid of what he was going to ask of her.

 

He moved down to her thighs, his head between her legs, the feeling of discomfort rising in her chest. What could he possibly want from her? She couldn’t think of anything from what he was doing, except for…

 

…No, he couldn’t possibly want _that_. _Right_?

 

She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt one of her thighs being raised up, heat rising to her face immediately. Chara was right there, inches away from her crotch, nibbling on her thigh, enough to leave a bruise mark. She tried desperately to pull her leg away. _No! No, he couldn’t possibly want to do **that**! _

 

Her attempts were however proved futile as Chara barely flinched to her pulling and pushing, his grip on her thigh not letting go. The realization finally hit her, as he crawled up, lifting up her shirt to reveal her bare stomach—

 

 _No, no no NO! She didn’t want this!_ She desperately tried pushing his head, earning a grunt of annoyance. _Get off me! Not this! Anything but—_

 

Her eyes widened.

 

N-no…she couldn’t get him to stop. This was what she _needed_ to do, wasn’t it? If she tried struggling, pushing away, he would reset everything, killing everyone again and _again_. Even if no one would remember, Sans would, and she could remember how _tired_ and _resigned_ he looked not too long ago, the tears in his eyes threatening to spill out—

 

She…she _had_ to endure this.

 

For everyone.

 

For Sans.

 

So Frisk bit her lip hard, almost enough to draw blood, as Chara hands roamed around her hips, his mouth leaving marks and bits of saliva all over the soft expanse of her stomach. Each bite stung greatly for her, and the stick sensation of his saliva…it made her feel absolutely _gross_.

 

He crawled further up, his knee between her legs, roughly grinding it on her clothed entrance. She groaned out, the bone rubbing hard on her crotch, the pain completely foreign to her. She turned her head forcefully to the side, unwilling to watch what he was doing.

 

 It _really_ didn’t help much.

 

Chara moved further up, looking down at her now exposed neck. With lust filled in his eyes, he moved down, nibbling hard on it, one hand to clasp on Frisk’s, the other hard on her breasts. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The feeling… _everything_ …it was all _too much_.

 

And she hated this, wanted—no _needed_ Chara to get off her, but she knew she couldn’t do _anything_ but just _watch_.

 

The powerlessness…the _pain_ …the feeling of disgust…they were all _indescribable_.

 

Frisk sobbed silently as she let him have his way with her, using her free hand to tug on the back of Chara’s shirt as a small attempt to pull him away, despite already knowing that it was useless. Soon, she could feel as if her entire neck had been filled with bite marks, and Chara pulled away, reveling in the sight of her. He moved his hands down to the waistband of her shorts, tugging them down with her underwear to reveal her entrance.

 

It was that moment that she couldn’t hold it in anymore, and Frisk broke out crying, her gasps and sobs echoing across the room. She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying her damnedest to brace herself for what was about to come, though her constant attempts to keep her fear inside all failed.

 

But so what if he could hear her cry? Not like he would stop, would he?

 

So she just shut her eyes tightly, laying limp on the floor, preparing herself for the pain.

 

She didn’t notice how Chara laid there, his eyes suddenly widened, as if he had just gotten back into his senses.

 

 

 

 

Oh no…

 

What…what had he _done_?

 

Chara quickly jumped off Frisk, as if she was made of fire, staring at her with wide frightened eyes.

 

_No…he didn’t mean to make her cry…he thought she would like it…_

 

No…how could he just assume like that? Let himself get lost and cross the line like that? How could he go against everything he stood for, the reason why he had started killing all the monsters in the first place?

 

_How could he have failed in protecting Frisk?_

 

All he ever wanted was for her to stop being attacked and feel pain anymore. He had followed her throughout her entire journey during her first run, saw how _kind_ she was, how much _mercy_ she had in her heart, and yet…

 

…and yet all those damned monsters had tried to kill her. Even tried to justify their actions with their _disgustingly_ pathetic excuses.

 

Almost every single monster Frisk had met tried to kill her, many of them nearly succeeding.

 

Sure, she had never died once, but that didn’t exactly make things better or less painful either. Chara could still remember her whimpers as she had her nightmares, begging for everyone to just stop trying to take her soul and **leave her alone**.

 

How Frisk never brought herself to kill them, he didn’t know. But one thing he _did_ know, was that he _wasn’t_ Frisk.

 

And yet…and yet he had been so _so_ close to _raping_ the person he swore to _protect_.

 

He felt nothing but guilt and disgust towards himself as he sat down, letting the tears pour from his eyes.

 

 

 

 

Frisk stared at Chara confused, bewildered as she saw the male clawing on his own skull, sobbing.

 

She quickly backed off and pulled her shorts up first, hastily wiping off the saliva on her neck and stomach with her arms, sighing in slight relief as the sticky sensation got better. Why did he suddenly stop? Not that she wasn’t grateful, it was just…the pieces didn’t really fit.

 

“No no no…” He sobbed, bending down further. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t mean it, I wasn’t in control of myself, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ , I’m **_sorry_** …” He was mumbling the word like a mantra, his voice getting louder and louder with each one.

 

Frisk just stared at him, unable to utter a single word. She couldn’t find _any_ reason in her head to explain the scene happening in front of her _at all_.

 

But maybe it meant something _good_ … she didn’t know _how_ it meaning something good would be possible…but maybe there was there was a bigger picture to all of it.

 

“I’m sorry!” Chara screamed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it! I DIDN’T MEAN IT! I’M-“

 

**Wham!**

 

 

 

                                                          

_H…huh?_

 

Chara was frozen there like a deer caught in headlights, Frisk’s arms wrapped tightly around him, whispering soothing words into his ears. He did not hesitate to return it, squeezing her closer to him as well, though he made sure he didn’t do it too hard, just in case she still wasn’t very comfortable being with him.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on right now, why you’re being like this all of the sudden…but I guess that doesn’t really matter. All that matters is that you can change.” She pulled away from the hug first, standing and keeping a slight distance from Chara. He couldn’t blame her, though.

 

“I…I can’t really forgive you. Not soon. It’ll take a long while, but if you really try to change and stop… _all_ of this…we could…” Frisk rubbed her arm nervously. “Y’know… start anew. But, _baby steps_ , I guess.”

 

Frisk walked up to him as he was kneeling down on the floor, offering him a hand. “Please…end all of this. Give them the happy ending they deserve.”

 

Chara stared up at her with eyes as big a saucers for awhile, the only expression in it _awe_. Even after what he had done, and what he had _almost_ done, she was still giving him a chance?

 

“B-But, n-no!” He sputtered out, getting on his feet. “If I reset, they’ll just—they’ll all just try to kill you again! I don’t want you to get hurt!” Chara said, completely forgetting about keeping his ‘genocide’ demeanor. “They all deserve to _die_ for trying to hurt someone like you! People like them don’t _ever_ deserve your kindness!” The realization hit him, and he looked down, clenching his fists hard. “That includes _scums_ like me.”

 

Frisk was completely taken back, as Chara showed his true colors. “Is this…is this why you’ve been doing this?” Chara just continued staring down, blushing a little as her gaze softened. “You’ve been killing them all, because you didn’t want me to get hurt?”

 

Frisk walked forward towards him, giving him another hug. “Oh, Chara…of course these monsters deserve kindness. They don’t mean what they do, maybe they had been hurt, or misguided… _really_ …it isn’t _entirely_ their fault.” She pulled back to flash him a smile. “And…you’re not a scum. What happened just now…perhaps it wasn’t your fault. Perhaps you were just overwhelmed by all the murdering, and maybe it… _messed_ with your head a little  . And…all this time, you were just trying to protect me, something that…people don’t do very often…so _thank you_.”

 

Chara just stood there, disbelief written all over his face.

 

 

 

_Frisk…Frisk truly was an angel._

 

 

 

_Perhaps he should start taking notes from her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
>  
> 
> A slightly important note : I'm gonna stop writing for awhile to study for my exams, so hopefully I'll start again around 13th October :/
> 
> Yeah. Hiatus.


	5. Leave Her Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's seen Frisk fight Undyne over and over again, and he's done hearing the girl's cries anymore
> 
> Warnings : Resets but same timeline, Violence, SFW (heh heh heh)

**_ Leave Her Alone (Male Chara x Female Frisk) _ **

 

“Watch out! Behind you!”

 

 

But it was too late before Frisk could react. The blue spears pierced into her back, forcing out a shrill scream from her throat. She fell flat on the ground, wheezing and gasping as pain exploded all over her body. Chara could do nothing but watch in horror as the girl’s breathing slowly came to an end, her body lying motionless on the floor.

 

 

They were both then teleported back to their last save point, and Frisk laid there as the save point started to fix her back again, healing her wounds and sewing back her clothes, though Chara could notice how the wounds would still leave scars behind.

 

 

God, how many times had they done this?

 

 

How many times did Chara have to watch as that damned fish monster killed Frisk over and over again, leaving more and more scars all over her body?

 

 

Damnit, he tried everything he could to help her. He tried to watch out for where Undyne is, he tried to cheer her up so that she could have the determination to keep going, he tried to warn her about where the spears were coming and where to dodge—

 

 

But…it still wasn’t enough.

 

 

It still _wasn’t enough._

 

 

**It still _wasn’t enough._**

 

 

**He couldn’t bear to watch her in _pain_ anymore—**

Frisk gasped out as she finally came to.

 

 

Her eyes were wide with fear and terror. It had already been her 20th reset. Despite that, the feeling of dread, and the feeling of spears digging and impaling through your flesh…

 

 

They were things she could _never_ get used to.

 

 

Frisk pressed her hands to her chest taking in deep breaths, trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out profusely. Chara had already done so much to help her, she didn’t want him to worry about how she was coping with the resets at all.

 

 

But he could tell.

 

 

Oh, he could _fucking_ tell.

 

 

He could read her like a _fucking_ **_book_**.

 

 

And the fact that he knew what she was going through, he _hated_ it.     

 

 

He hated it all.

 

 

He hated that **fucking** fish **murderer**.

 

 

He wanted to kill her, to **burn** her and **torture** her and **kill** her _so_ **_so_** **_bad_** —

 

 

“C’mon Chara.”

 

 

Chara whipped his head to face her, and almost felt all his anger melt as he saw her smile.

 

 

“Let’s go again. We can’t give up. Not yet. Not ever.” She walked ahead, back to where she would encounter Undyne again.

 

 

Oh, what a beautiful, beautiful smile.

 

 

If only if he could see that more.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

“Damnit, how is it that you’re always still alive?!” Undyne screeched out in frustration, Frisk shivering at the sheer intensity of her voice, though she still had determination in her eyes. “Please, I don’t want to fight! Let’s just be friends! There’s no point in doing this anymore!”

 

 

But Undyne growled, summoning a spear in her hand. “Never! Never with a human like you! I’ll kill you a _million_ times if I have to!” She dashed forward Frisk, raising her spear and striking down, Frisk barely dodging the attack. She quickly sprinted away, running into the forest of grass.

 

 

“GET BACK HERE!!” Waves of blue spears appeared out of thin air, making their way towards the small girl, though she managed to avoid them all from stabbing her. Undyne began sprinting forward, trying to get closer to strike.

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve got you now brat!”

 

 

Undyne began to edge closer to the small human, who was trapped after running to a dead end. Even after all the running, slashing, and spear throwing, Undyne was still kicking and full of energy, like all that running from before had never happened.

 

 

But Frisk was tired. She was so so tired.

 

 

Everything would just end the same. Undyne would kill her, she’d be sent back to her save point, and would have to do that all over _again_ …

 

 

Die… _over_ and _over_ again…

 

 

“What?!” Undyne screeched out, unprepared as Frisk grabbed the spear she was holding onto. She had always been running away, so even when she mentally prepared that the human may attack sooner or later, the fish monster was still taken aback by the human’s first move against her.

 

 

“Undyne, please!” Frisk begged as she struggled against Undyne trying to pull her spear back. For a small human, she had quite a strong grip. “Please, I don’t want to fight anymore! Please, let’s just stop this already!”

 

 

But Undyne was relentless, unwilling to give up a fight. “Let go, you bastard!” She swung her spear hard, lifting Frisk off the ground and throwing her to a huge rock.

 

 

Chara cringed as she cried out in pain, landing ungracefully on the ground. He subconsciously reached out a hand, trying to pull her up, but only faded through her corporeal body. He couldn’t help her _at all_.

 

 

Undyne reached forward and grabbed Frisk by the throat, lifting her up in the air. The human immediately began choking, desperately gasping for air, tears brimming in her eyes, much to Chara’s dismay.

 

 

No, she was going to die again, wasn’t she? No, he didn’t want to see her die anymore…

 

 

He didn’t want to see her in pain anymore…

 

 

He…he had to do _something!_

 

 

But…what…

 

 

What could he do?

 

 

“U-Undyne…” Frisk wheezed out, barely able to breathe. “P-Please…N-No…No m-m-moreee…”

 

 

“No more? No more what?!” Undyne yelled, her grip on the human’s throat tighter. “What does a good for nothing human like _you_ have to complain about!”

 

 

_How…how could Undyne be so cruel?_

_How could she be so cruel to such a kind girl?_

 

“P-please…d-don’t…d-don’t kill me…anymore…” Frisk cried, the tears on her eyes falling off her cheeks. “I-It hurrrtss…”

 

 

“Shut up!” Undyne exclaimed, raising her spear. “You deserve nothing but pain, _human!”_

 

 

_That fish monster…she was so vile…_

 

Undyne aimed her spear towards Frisk’s chest.

 

 

_Chara…He hated her…he hated her so much._

 

Frisk shut her eyes tight accepting her fate, though the tears on her eyes wouldn’t stop flowing.

 

 

_He hated her…he hated her… **he hated her** …_

Undyne swung her spear.

 

 

**_He hated her, he hated her, HE HATED HER, HE HATED HER, HE HATED HER, HE HATED HER—_ **

****

 

Frisk screamed as the spear plunged into her.

 

 

**H E    H A T E D   H E R , T H A T   F I S H   D E S E R V E D —**

 

**“ _YOU_ DESERVE NOTHING BUT _DEATH!”_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

 

 

 

Fire.

 

 

 

 

 

There was so much _fire_.

 

 

 

 

 

The fish monster cried out as fire began burning her entire body. The flames were relentless, leaving not a single skin untouched, her armor already melting off. Chara was standing there, watching her burn with crimson eyes.

 

 

 **“You like it? You like how it feels?”** He spat, summoning another fireball on his palm. **“You like _pain_?! HUH?!”**

 

 

Undyne said nothing in response, only screaming and rolling on the floor, trying to put out the flames burning her. Rage burned in the demon’s heart, throwing the condensed fire towards her.

 

 

The fireball exploded massively upon contact, bits of sparkles and flames spreading across the entire area. Undyne screeched even louder, though Chara found no joy in the other’s suffering, for there was only _rage_.

 

 

So much rage, burning and exploding in the demon’s heart, so much that not even greatest of storms could match it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **“This is _your_ doing.”** Chara grabbed Undyne’s neck, pulling her up to his face. Her entire body were filled with black and red, wounds all over her body. They would surely leave scars, _many_ of them. **“This…This is the hell _you_ created, the hell you _deserved_ , for all the wrong you’ve done to such an innocent and kind girl, who wanted _nothing_ more than to be your _friend_.”**

Chara raised his hand up, covering it with fire, ready to strike Undyne square in the head. The fish monster could do nothing to fight back, but only moan and whimper in pain.

 

 

**“ ‘Kill you a million times if I have to’? How _disgusting_.”**

 

 

“No. please…stop…”

 

 

Chara raised his hand higher.

 

 

“Chara…no…”

 

 

He swung it down, aiming for the fish’s—

 

 

“CHARA, PLEASE STOP!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The demon’s hand halted, inches away from Undyne’s face.

 

 

 **“W-what…?”** Chara blurted, confusion and anger wiped all over his face. **“What…what do you mean _stop_ , Frisk?! How _could_ I stop?! After _everything_ she’s done! She’s just a useless piece of trash! A waste of living flesh! Worth nothing more than tissues to wipe shit off an asshole!”**

“Chara…please…” Frisk began sobbing in his head. “Just stop… _plea-ea-easee_ …”

 

 

The demon immediately felt all his anger being washed away, guilt taking over. He had been so mad and angry that Undyne had caused so much pain and made Frisk cry so much, and yet he ended up doing the exact same thing…

 

 

How hypocritical.

 

 

Chara let Undyne go and ran away.

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

 

“H-Hey Frisk…” Chara said, moving closer towards Frisk. They were in pitch black room, made by Frisk’s mind, and the girl was curled up in the middle, sobbing. “I’m sorry…I’m so so sorry…”

 

 

Chara moved close enough to Frisk, reaching out his arms to hug her. She didn’t struggle away though, embracing him back, much to his surprise.

 

 

“Frisk…I really am sorry.” Chara held her closer. “It’s just…I got so mad at Undyne for hurting you so much, when she did what she did, I just…snapped. I didn’t notice about how you were feeling.” Chara gritted his teeth, self-loathing consuming his mind. “I’m so selfish…I only cared about my anger…I didn’t even know I was hurting you…”

 

 

“No Chara, it’s okay. You were just being protective of me.” Frisk cooed, pulling away to stare at Chara. “Thank you…for caring for me like that. In that sense, it’s not really your fault for acting the way you…did.”

 

 

Chara gaped at the girl with wide eyes, at complete shock at her words.

 

 

“W-Wha…What?” Frisk blurted out, face slightly red. “Is t-there something on my face?”       

 

 

She suddenly felt two arms wrapping themselves around her again, tighter this time. Chara was embracing her again, shouting out. “I’ll never let you get hurt! I’ll never let you get hurt again! **Never**!”

 

 

Frisk’s eyes went wide, her face now completely red, though she felt the side of her lips tugging upwards by themselves.

 

_“Thank you…so so much.”_

Frisk hadn’t cried tears of joy in quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm really sorry for being dead for so long, almost 3 months now. Y'know, exams, life and shit, they tend to fuck up your schedules and motivations a lot, but I've got myself fatass to write again, so hopefully I'm back! : ^)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
